Cirque du Freak
by killingmesoftlywiththesesongs
Summary: Stefan de Peur is the director of a traveling freak show. To get more visitors - and thus more money - he sends Diaval to raid the Moors and bring him new attractions.
1. Prologue

„Welcome! Welcome dear people! Come in and discover your deepest fear. See your worst nightmare come to life. Visit the _Cirque du Freak_ where nothing is far from your scariest imagination."

#

Stefan de Peur sat in his trailer, counting the gold and silver coins outspread on the wooden table in front of him. Revenues of yesterdays shows. A knock brought him out of his concentration.

„Come in!", he barked, running a hand through his slicked-back, dark brown hair. His forehead furrowed in concern.

„You wanted to see me?", Diaval, a young boy in his fifteenth summer stuck his head through the open door. The boy worked for him since his eighth summer, sold to Stefan and abandoned by his parents. He liked Diaval, he was a tough worker for his young age and he was good with the creatures and attractions of Stefan's freak show.

„Yes, take a seat.", Stefan motioned to the empty seat opposite of him. When the boy sat, he pointed to the pile of coins between them. „This is all we collected from the visitors yesterday."

„Looks alright to me.", Diaval shrugged his shoulders.

„This is not alright. With that we can't even afford our own food. Never mind the garbage we give to the freaks! We need something new, something that will attract people throughout the whole kingdom!"

Stefan massaged his temples with his fingers. A headache was something he didn't want to deal with. Headaches made him angry. And he couldn't afford to hurt one of his attractions because of his anger. It had happened before, but with no money for some medical supplies he had to keep his temper under control. Though he was convinced those freaks deserved their punishment.

„We are near the Moors. Rumors are fairys and other abominations live there. Take Henry with you and catch something that will save this goddamn show!"


	2. Chapter 1

Laughter rang through the air, water was splashed around, the droplets glistening in the late afternoon sun.

Maleficent flew over the lake, gliding near the water's surface, touching the small waves, or just letting her fingers glide through the pleasantly cool liquid. One of the moor creatures held its arms up in the air, waving her over. With a grin she grabbed the outstretched hands and rocketed a few feet up into the sky, enjoying the happy gurgle from the small creature. When they were above the middle of the lake it began to wiggle in her grip and with a squeal of delight she let it fall into the waves. It was a game the young fairy was excited to take part in. Her wings were strong enough, though not yet fully grown, to circle over the lake more times than she could count.

She loved spending time with the occupants of the Moors. Someday, in the far away future, Maleficent would be crowned as their Fairy Queen and thus they sometimes were overly respectful and reserved towards her. But on days like this, without a care in the world, they treated her like the child she still was. Having fun, acting silly and playing until the sun would vanish behind the hills and trees surrounding their home.

Stifling a yawn, Maleficent ducked, when a ball of mud was thrown into her direction. She grinned widely, when one of her three guardians was hit. Flora rubbed the dirt off of her cheeks, her skin turning as pinkish as her dress.

„Okay, that's enough for today, you little hooligans.", she hissed through clenched teeth, while Maleficent's other two guardians, Fauna and Merryweather, were laughing silently behind her back, „You all had better go to bed, before the big bad dragon comes and eats you. Now!"

#

„Did'u see that, lad?", Henry, a man probably twice as old as Diaval, stared in childlike fascination across the lake, „Those beasts are flyin'!"

Diaval rolled his eyes. Why Stefan had made him bring that oaf with him, he couldn't understand. „Of course they are flying, they are fairies. And they have wings, what other things would they do with them.", the boy looked around for a way to get on the other side of the lake as fast as possible, where the creatures were slowly disappearing into the forrest.

„We should get that horned one, she looks damn freakish, if'u ask me.", stomping through the undergrowth, not caring about being quiet, Henry pointed to the fairy that had been flying around some moments ago. She was the biggest among those surrounding her and stood out with her curved horns and feathery wings. He had always thought fairies had small, sparkly wings. At least that was, what some of his old books had shown him.

Diaval watched the interaction across the lake a few moments, until Herny's gruff voice snapped him out of his wonderment. „Move your lazy ass, before I have to drag you around this freakin' water hole!"

#

Maleficent was woken by screams echoing throughout the forest. Her three guardians were babbling all at once, worried and frightened, as they tried to locate the source of the noises. Staying as close as they could by the young fairy's side.

„What is happening?", Maleficent rubbed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to clear the fog of sleep from her mind.

„We don't know child.", Fauna lay one hand on her shoulder, „But we can't stay to find out, we have to protect you."

Merryweather whirred around their sleeping place, cursing as Maleficent had never heard before.

„But… But what if my friends are in danger? We can't leave them behind, auntie!", shaking Fauna's hand away, she rocketed into the air, through the treetops, when the next high-pitched scream was carried over to them by the wind. Ignoring the yells of her guardians, her strong wings took her over the forest with a few big strokes, nearing the terrified screams with every single one.

The night sky was clear, the moon shining bright and guiding her with its light. A breathtaking panorama, the Moors in its sleeping beauty, disturbed by intruders and immediate danger. Without a second thought Maleficent broke through the branches and leaves beneath her. Shielding herself with her arms she plunged closer to the ground ignoring the pain shooting through her cheek as limbs tore at her face.

She was near, she could hear the voices of the water faes loud and clear now. Hiding behind a willow tree when a deep rumble overlay the bell like sounds of the faes. The urge to protect was unbearable for the young fairy, her sharp nails were clenched into the bark. Looking around the trunk she saw a male human. He was tall and currently trying to stuff one of the faes into a burlap bag. Maleficent hissed when he hurt the wings of the delicate creature. The fae screamed for her life, hitting him with her tiny fists, but unable to do any damage.

Anger was rising in Maleficent. A growl escaped her throat. She stepped around the tree, ready to attack the man.

But she was knocked off her feet, when something jumped on her back, the weight pushing her down into the forest floor. Maleficent tried to shake off whatever was pinning her down, but the grip on her wings was too strong. Struggling and writhing, she only stopped, when feathers were painfully yanked out of their follicles. Hissing, growling and screaming she fought the pain and her attacker as tears streamed down her cheeks.

„Henry! Come over here, I've caught the horned fairy!"

The tall man, now with the bag thrown over his shoulder, came into view, a wide grin on his features. „Well done, lad. Need another hand there?"

He dropped the bag, a pained shriek escaped its inside, came closer with a few steps until Maleficent couldn't see him anymore behind her. „If'u ask me, lad, I think we need to immobilize this beast."

Before she could register what was going on, a feet was pressed on the radius of her left wing, hands gripping on both sides and pulling. Her bone cracked, broke and everything went black.


End file.
